paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 38: Welcome To The Finale
End of season 6 not the series This is short sorry Ryder wakes up Ryder: ugh I need to find rocky He runs out and searches for him Meanwhile Rocky: what are you doing Mayor Humdinger: ruining you're life Rocky: why? Meanwhile Cole wakes up Cole: ooo cake He eats all of it Katie: COLE! Cole: oops sorry Katie: ill make another Ryan: guys, lets go Ryan,Colin and robert walk out Jay: where you guys going Ryan: away from here Lloyd: why Ryan: I dont want to get hurt Zane: you won't Jay: now what, where is ryder Marshall: I heard him leave earlier Rubble: why? The tv shows rocky Rocky: GUYS HELP! Chase: rocky! Mayor Humdinger: welcome, to the guess show Jay: um no Mayor Humdinger: DONT LEAVE Jay stops Cole: what do you want Zuma: give wocky back Mayor Humdinger: no anyways find him and you will get him The tv turns off Kai: great, lets go find him They walk out Skye: lets follow ryder Katie: alex stay here with me Alex: ok (sighs) They follow ryders steps Ryder: A MAZE! They run in Chase: a maze oh no Ryder: how do win do this Zane: follow me They follow zane Kai: these are tests Jay: tests for what Kai: our strength Everest: look a symbol Zane: that is mine He touches it Zane: what did that do He floats up and glows white He shoots ice out his eyes Lloyd: woah! Cole: look the exit They run out and see mayor humdinger Kai: STOP RIGHT THERE Mayor Humdinger: why He makes a barrier Lloyd: ROCKY Lloyd jumps up and shoots his powers at the barrier and it dissapears Mayor Humdinger: NO! Lloyd flys into mayor humdinger Lloyd: save rocky! They run to rocky Zane: saw He saws the chains off Rocky: thanks Chase: start running Lloyd: ive got this They run out and do airjitzu back to katies They see a bright light Jay: not again They stop moving and they all pass out They wake up Kai: what the Ryder: where is lloyd Lloyd isnt there Skye: dont tell me Rocky: tundra! Tundra: rocky! They hug Ryan: we won!? Colin: yeah Ryan hugs colin Colin: brother love Robert: wow Katie: we did it Alex: finally thats over Rocky: yeah but lloyds missing Chase: he's right there Lloyds wearing gold armor again Chase: nice job The city walks over Jake: you guys did it Mayor goodway: good job pups and ninja Everest: this was fun Zane: what happened to mayor humdinger Mayor Humdinger: NO He gets put in jail Lloyd: lets just say adventure bays future looks bright Jay: thats good Marshalll: I can see out of my eye! Jay: I can't Kai: its ok Tundra: lets party They play pup pup boogie Aftermath: Skye is a famous stunt pup Zuma is a famous diver Rocky made his own auto repair shop Rubble is a construction worker Marshall works with rocky Kai continues his blacksmith job Jay is a tv show host Zane is a famous artist Cole is a famous wrestler Lloyd is a famous diver like zuma Season 7 will come soon Next season: Tundra,Blizzard,Ryan,Colin,Robert and Katie will not return Anais and Sabina will return Season 7's victims are Zane and Rubble Everest will return New ninja will be introduces his name is Jett New pup will be introuduced, he is a ninja pup named Paul The new ninja suits will be called Sais, the will have armour on both shoulders and they will meet a new element called Chi Jett will be the youngest of the ninjas Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes